Smoke And Tears
by threadmaster alchemist
Summary: Havoc/Riza Rated for some violence, and fluff. Roy, accidentally takes his anger out on Riza and than dumps her, She finds comfort in an old best friend.  god i suck at these summary things
1. Smoke In The Wind

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own FullMetal alchemist.**

_Okay so here we go. Now for starters. THIS IS HAVOCAI for all you people. And yes as much as I love royal I decided I need to branch out and try something else. So here ya go. Also rating is for potential fluff In later chapters as well as hints of abuse. Also if you don't want to have roy made out to be a total jerk you shouldn't read this but. Really you should and yeah. But please no flames if you don't like it than stop reading its that simple anyway now on to the story._

He saw her as he was leaving the firing range after work, it was rather late so he was surprised to see her sitting on one of the benches outside of the main building. She was sitting with her boots up on the seat of the bench and she was leaning against it as far back as she could tilting her head back and resting her arm on her right knee, she was holding a lit cigarette in her fingers. He stopped and watched her for a moment as she raised the cigarette to her lips, and took a long drag before returning her hand to its resting place on her knee and blowing the smoke slowly out of her mouth up into the sky. He walked over to her and sat down on the bench next to her.

"I thought you had quit." He stated as a form of greeting. He Hadn't actually talked to her in a while, other than exchanging formal conversation at work, they had been close friends through the academy and during the Ishbal rebellion, but had lately not seen much of each other and had just become co workers. Something Havoc regretted, though he honestly didn't have the slightest clue what had happened to cause the distance.

"Old habits die hard." She replied. Riza Hawkeye had been surprised when he had sat down next to her, and hurriedly tried to pull herself together, she had been crying something she never let anyone else witness.

Havoc caught the quiver in her voice that automatically told him that something was wrong. He knew her even thought they hadn't talked or hung out recently he knew her very well and she never got upset but here she was smoking, a habit she had kicked after being transferred to working with him under Roy Mustang after Ishbal.

"Hawkeye whats wrong?" He asked hoping that she would open up to him, and tell him what was bothering her. She had always done so in the past. But she had changed and he really didn't know why.

"nothing, nothing is wrong." she said taking another long drag from her cigarette. Not looking at him, and hoping that the wind would magically dry the traces of tears that were on her cheeks.

"Hawkeye, look at me, and tell me whats wrong. You can't bullshit me." She didn't look at him she left her head tilted back and bit her lip.

"Its nothing"

Havoc, sighed frustrated, he wanted to just tear down whatever was keeping her from talking to him, unless she was trying to protect him from something. That must be it he reasoned, but what he ran a list of things through his head that she would want to keep from him. She was like that always trying to handle things on her own, refusing to let anyone help. Maybe because she didn't trust anyone and maybe because she just didn't want anyone getting caught in the middle of something they had no business in. but Havoc had made up his mind, he was going to find out what it was. He sighed hoped to whatever god was up there that she didn't shoot him for what he was about to do. He reached out and plucked the cigarette out of her hand and took a drag, causing her to look up and glare at him for stealing her source of some comfort. He handed the cigarette back to her and quickly cupped her face in his hand, before she could turn away. She flat out glared at him, but he noticed that her cheeks were tear stained.

"you were crying, you know you wouldn't have been able to hide that from me. Come on, we are still best friends aren't we? I mean, what happened to change that. Hawkeye not to toot my own horn but I know you. We were in the same class at the academy, stationed together in ishbal and now serving under the king of egotists himself the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." Havoc finished trying to make a joke but realized he had said something wrong when Hawkeye jerked her face away from him and leaned back against the bench again coughing as she choked a bit on the smoke she had just inhaled from her cigarette. He noticed as her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"god, Havoc, I'm so sorry I've just been so busy and caught up with work and… how come you always can get me to completely break down when I am trying to shut stuff away?" She hurriedly wiped at her face as more tears threatened to escape her eyes.

She changed the subject he noticed, but his suspicions had been confirmed all this had something to do with the colonel. She would tell him eventually but not know, he know how much it was killing her to be seen by anyone, not like there were many people out at this time, but she hated showing any display of what anyone could call weakness in public. And he knew that, from being in the same class as her at the academy. _"oh the old days, everything was so simple than, we were all so naïve." _he thought before turning his attention back to his friend. It was starting to get windy and her hair was starting to find its way out of the clip that normally perfectly held her hair in place, but now it was failing in its main task as the wind blew strands around her face. He could see that she was struggling to pull herself together, considering she was still trying to pull from her cigarette which had reached the filter by now. She glared at it and threw it on the ground stomping it out with her foot. She hugged her knees to her chest and took a deep breath. He realized than how pretty she looked. He immediately stopped his brain in its tracks mentally cursed at himself. _"you stupid jerk, something happened between her and the flame basterd, and you have no clue what it is other than those rumors that they were going out or atleast sleeping together, and you know she loves him, but he just shrugs it off and doesn't realize it. God he is a jerk and doesn't deserve her. that's probably it though. just look at yourself, she's your best friend and she's hawkeye, but that's just it. Okay stop confusing your self and just try and cheer her the fuck up." He noticed her looking at him curious, it seemed she had regained most of her composure while he had been lost in his own thoughts. She shivered. _

_Finally he spoke. "because I don't let anything slip past me, and I am a stubborn son of a bitch who doesn't give up easily. Also I noticed how you changed the subject, you can get away with that for now because its windy as hell and I know how much you hate being emotional in public, but you are coming back to my place and I am making you tea and you are going to spill your guts out, it will be like the old days, okay?" he stood up and offered a hand which he knew she would refuse, and she pushed herself up as well. _

"_you have a cigarette?" she asked, he nodded and gave her one, she struggled to light it in the wind, finally succeeding and slipping the expensive metal lighter that he had not been aware she had back into the pocket of her uniform. He lit a cigarette for himself and they began to make the cold walk back to his small apartment. The whole way there he couldn't stop trying to figure out when she had gotten so damn pretty. _


	2. Bruises Tell No Lies

**Disclaimer!: I do not own full metal alchemist! **

_And here we have chapter two. :D chapter three is already written as well… well it is possibly chapters three and four. But they are both two flashbacks… so yesh… anyway. Read on I don't have much else to say other than I am reallllly sore from dance yesterday. Probably have some what of a slight hangover as well. And REALLY wish I knew where james was but I havent heard from him at all ;( so im just sitting here giving you fanfic. I may go outside and write for a bit it looks really nice out. _

Havoc closed the door to his apartment and locked it breathing heavily, He looked over at Riza and noticed she was just as out of breath as he was. It had started raining, and they had made a run for it. He looked over at her, she was just as soaked as he was, she smiled at him, but the smile didn't go all the way into her eyes. He kicked his boots off and she did the same thing, he smiled to himself they were falling back into their old rhythm they could be silent and it wasn't awkward he liked that, but also with getting the feel of her presence back, he felt that something was horribly wrong, she felt so much frailer, and getting a good look at her he realized she was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, she looked almost as bad as she had in Ishbal, but than in ishbal they had all looked like that. He headed for the kitchen and she followed him. He put water in the tea kettle and put it on to boil, he turned on the fan above the stove and reached for the ash tray he kept in the cabinet.

"hawkeye, if you want to change I think there should be a pair of sweat paints and a shirt somewhere in my room, probably the top drawer of the dresser." he said and she nodded, not needing him to get up and get them for her. "After you get changed you are going to sit here, and tell me what is going on though."

"Yes, Yes, I know. You won't let me get away without telling you." Riza replied and started to head towards the bed room.

In the bedroom, she laughed typical havoc everything was a mess. Opening the top drawer of the dresser she found a pair of sweatpants that looked like they wouldn't be too big on her, and started searching around for a shirt. She finally gave up on finding a clean looking long sleeved shirt in his drawer and went and pulled one of his button downs out of the closet, as she changed out of her wet uniform she examined herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She knew that. _"no wonder I'm not fooling him" _she thought. "_he probably does know me better than anyone else."_ she started pulling on the shirt and her eyes fell to the bruises that were scattered across her body, no where conspicuous but she knew they were there. She bit her lip and shook her head. It was all over now, it would get better wouldn't it? She sighed and realizing that Havoc might worry about her taking so long she draped her uniform over the heater and buttoned the shirt all the way up, making sure all potentially bruised skin was covered by cloth, before heading back to the kitchen.

Havoc had already changed out of his uniform by the time she got back to the kitchen she assumed he had clothes in the bathroom and changed there. The tea water had just boiled and Havoc poured the water into the teapot and got two cups out before sitting down, and lighting a cigarette.

"can I?" riza asked gesturing to the pack of cigarettes lying on the table. Havoc nodded and she took one absent mindedly reaching down to where her pocket would normally be and than remembered her light was still in the pocket of her uniform. She reached out her hand to havoc for a lighter. He handed it to her smiling inwardly, she looked so cute in his clothes which were way to big on her, she had belted the sweat pants up with her own belt so that was working well, but the sleeve of the shirt had slipped down past her wrist. She took the lighter and lit the cigarette, that's when Havoc fully noticed the discoloration on her arm consistent with the coloring of a bruise, he automatically gave it another one second once over as she handed him back her lighter. It was shaped vaguely like fingers as if someone had grabbed her wrist and. He didn't want to think about it.

She realized that the sleeve had slid down too far when she saw his face and when he hesitated to take the light back from her because he was staring. His eyes had gone hard and cold. She started pulling her arm away, but he caught it and pulled her sleeve up.

"Riza, what the… who the fuck to I have to kill?" Havoc said angrily. He was furious someone had the audacity to, she let someone get away with hurting her like this. Suddenly he felt bad for almost yelling, he got up and hugged her. She winced as his hands went around her waist. And she stiffened pulling away.

"Riza, you said you would tell me, and now I just want to know even more. Who did this to you?"

She took a long drag from her cigarette. And bit her lip. "okay, I'l tell you, but please promise me you won't say anything until I am finished okay? And please, don't do anything stupid, like storm out of here angrily to go and kill anyone or something okay?"

Havoc nodded, "okay I promise I won't, but please tell me."

"it's sort of a long story I guess. But you know of my feelings for the Colonel right?" havoc nodded and Riza continued "well, we had a thing, it was more casual than anything, but after a while it got more serious, but you don't know him Havoc you really don't, he's a drinker, a heavy one especially when he is thinking about hughes or Ishbal, and when he drinks he sometimes just cries other times he gets angry, other times horny, I don't know why I put up with it but, I did… but I guess maybe two months ago it got worse and he got angry more, when he did… oh god Havoc." Riza bit her lip and took a deep breath before continuing. "the first time it happened, it was just a small thing, you know like a push, but it just got worse, I don't even know how aware he was of it, sometimes I don't think he even remembers, it got so much worse though… havoc, I didn't know what to do its not like I could really tell anyone, I mean he's my commanding officer." Riza was crying now. "And I cared so much about him, I didn't know he was, I don't know. Anyway today, he just out of the blue said he couldn't do it anymore with the whole relationship thing, and last night well… I think he remembered what happened, but he looked so pitiful, I just wanted to, but god he was giving me a way out. And so I took it and ran. And that is all I guess."

Riza finished and Havoc stood up silent his face clouded, furiously puffing away at his cigarette. Riza looked at him, something that looked a lot like fear crossed her face and He realized she was crying, he tried to calm himself down, that's the last thing he needed to be was angry, for her, he could be angry later but the last thing she needed to see was another angry man. _"that fucking bastard. If I ever get my hands on his sorry good for nothing ass boy will I rip him a new one. And I be she was the only one he beat up on too. Because he knew she wouldn't say anything, his drunken shit ass self knew that she would be too afraid to do anything. Because of her feelings for him. That fucking jerk he used her, and beat her. And oh I would love to report him… no I can't she would have my head. Goddamnit."_ he shook his head telling himself he had to focus and take care of the half broken woman sitting at his table.

"Riza, it's okay, its over, let me get you something for that bruise on your arm it looks bad"

"its not the worst." she said looking up, her eyes dry now, and some what vacant.

"Where are the rest, you gotta put something on them, you know how much longer it takes bruises to heal if you don't put but arnica on them." Havoc said looking at her worriedly he didn't know what else to do. He wondered how she was going to go about working under Mustang after all this or if she would apply for a transfer, maybe that was the best idea. He would probably apply for one to because he wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with Mustang without actually attacking him.

"I know, I'l put something on them and you really don't want to see them. You are angry enough I don't want you going after him or anything"

"well I want to do that regardless, I don't think I could hate that spineless bastard anymore right now." Havoc said gritting his teeth and thinking about how much he would love to hurt his superior officer.

He took another deep breath calming himself down and looking down at riza who was still smoking her cigarette slowly. Havoc felt stupid, he should have realized something was wrong with her sooner, all the warning signs had been pointing there, her distant attitude at work and how much she had seemed to keep to herself lately and not bother the colonel about not doing his paper work. Everyone had thought it was strange but Breda had pegged it to her getting laid and they all just left it at that. He hated himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Riza, can I see them.?" she looked up at him surprised.

"you don't want to…" she stammered.

"I may not want to but they are still there and I want to make sure that you are going to heal up just fine, okay?" she hesitated. He saw she was scared. "Riza, it's me I'm not going to hurt you I don't want to hurt you. I care about you… I care about you more than I thought." he finished quietly and reached down to squeeze her hand in reassurance, and looked her in the eyes.

She met his gaze and nodded she could trust him, than again she knew deep down she always could, he had always been there for her. "If you are sure" she said and he nodded, she started unbuttoning the shirt and stood up when the last button was undone letting the shirt fall to the ground so she was standing facing him in just her bra. There was bruise reaching from under her bra down to the middle of the left side of her rib cage, and another one on her left hip, as well as multiple ones on her stomach as if she had been kicked repeatedly. The one on her rib was turning a purple/yellow the others were mixed shades of purple blue, and yellow. "oh Riza, I wish I could have done something to stop this sooner." he put his cigarette down in the ash tray, and gently drew her into a hug, he picked up the shirt from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders, concealing the tattoo on her back, the one that held her fathers secrets, the secrets that gave the flame alchemist his power. Havoc laughed and remembered the day he saw the tattoo for the first time in Ishbal. He had walked in on her while she was still getting dressed in her tent and that had been interesting. But that wasn't now.

He absentmindedly started gently stroking her back, as he realized that she was shaking a little. And he just held her there, not sure for how long. "let it all out, its okay. You are safe." he murmered into her ear and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I bet that tea is ice cold by now isn't it?" He heard her say, her voice slightly muffled by how close she was too him.

"probably, I can put it in a pot to warm up if you want."

"It's okay. Maybe later."

"Okay. Now, those bruises let me get the arnica go sit one couch okay?"

"you don't have to I can do it myself, and I should be getting home… I have to feed hayate."

"shhhh." he placed a finger over her lips. "Can you call a neighbor to take care of the dog? It is still storming out, tell them you had to stay over at the office, or something. And Riza, let me take care of you for once okay?"

"I guess so, it's okay if I stay over?" Riza asked quietly.

"Its fine, you can take the bed if you want…"

"no. I'm fine with the couch. Don't go babying me just because I let my self get knocked around by my commanding officer who I somehow was in love with." she laughed dryly.

"fine. But go call your neighbor and meet me in the living room., and Riza, don't blame your self for what happened." Havoc left to go find the anti inflammatory, arnica cream. And Riza slowly got up and pulling the shirt around her but not buttoning it up went and called her neighbor, once it was all settled she went in and sat on the couch, and watched havoc as he entered the room the bottle of medicine in his hand. She had never realized how broad his shoulders were she realized, nor how blue his eyes, he was quite handsome and she felt so much better around him than she had ever felt around Mustang especially not after the first time.

He sat down next to her. "I'l try to be careful but don't be afraid to tell me if I'm hurting you okay?"

She nodded and tensed as he started to gently apply the medicine to the bruises, his touch was gentle yet firm, soft and smooth yet she could feel the calluses on his fingers from being a sniper like her. She winced as he put a little too much pressure on a tender spot by her rib. "your lucky none of them are broken." He said after poking around a little.

"I guess" was all she said. He finished applying the medicine and bit his lip before making a decision he might end up regretting. And gently kissing every single bruise on her body.

"maybe that will help them feel better more quickly." he murmured softly, as he felt her tense and than relax and shiver as he kissed the bruises finally making his way up her neck and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I think it already did. Maybe also fixed of the damage to my head" she whispered and returned the kiss to his cheek.

"I hope so, I hate seeing you like this." He said as he got up and retrieved his cigarettes from the kitchen and lit one, before offering to her. She took one and they both sat smoking in silence, Hawkeye finally leaned against Havoc resting her head on his shoulder. He sat there a while longer just thinking before he realized she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he carefully grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and leaning back draped it over the both of them and planted one last small kiss on her head before leaning back and wrapping his arms around her protectively, he fell asleep.


	3. Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own full metal alchemist! **_

So the reason this is in italics is because it is two flashbacks of what happened. I was thinking of making it a dream but I figured that flashbacks would be better I dunno. And writing dreams is really annoying. Anyway. Here we go. I left them together and you get one long chapter… mainly because I am too lazy to go and actually like make two chapters outa it… and than they would be fairly short chapters… I dunno.. Just my brain works weirdly and I gotta got to sleep now… also song that kinda played through my head while writing this was "pretty girl" by sugarcult

_Mustang looked at her, his eyes had clouded over and he looked at her but didn't seem to see her, his gaze continuing through her past her. Riza Hawkeye saw the change, and taking a deep breath walked over and tried to kiss him, tried to calm him down. She should have known it wouldn't do any good and that he would just focus his anger on her, hadn't it happened before? She was still so naïve. _

"_Roy, its okay, calm down please?" she leaned up and kissed him on the lips he smelled and tasted like alcohol, and she braced her self when he didn't respond to her but just grunted. And there it was, she fell back as he pushed her roughly away, she stumbled and fell against the corner of the square table that was pushed to the side of the kitchen, her breath caught in her lungs as she felt her rib hit the wood. She bit her lip, with his strength and the amount of force he had used she calculated that the resulting bruise would be a bad one. _

_She didn't know why she put up with this, maybe it was the fact that he was her commanding officer or maybe it was the fact that as much as she denied it she had fallen in love with him, though she wasn't sure if that was still the case, she had been beginning to dread these nights. And kept looking for a way out. She unknowingly retreated into her own mind as he grabbed her wrist slamming her against the wall and leaning in close his mouth angrily, hungrily finding hers, almost just as soon he stopped pulled away and she just went further away, she had stopped fighting a long time ago. That was it the way he kissed, the way she felt like he needed her. His eyes when they were filled with, well, no not anymore all she ever saw was anger. This was not worth it, a logical part of her mind screamed at her as she felt herself fall to the floor reaction to being pushed? She thought curling into a ball, she tried to think of a way out while wordlessly he kicked her with the heel of his combat boots. _

_It seemed like forever, or just a few seconds. But the feeling of impact to her side seemed to stop, and she dared a glance at him, he looked like he had just come out of a daze. _

_He was staring down at her, on his floor it registered faintly, she never would be there why? He closed his eyes and flashes flew in front of them, he stepped back and wanted to punch himself, he had done this, reduced the normally unbreakable Lieutenant Hawkeye, his Riza, his Girlfriend. He had done this to her, because he was drunk and angry and had lashed out. Again. He realized as he vaguely remembered nights, some he didn't remember at all and could only wonder. His anger from a minute ago quickly became redirected at himself, as he knelt down next to her and she looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears. _

"_oh god, I'm so sorry." he some how managed to choke up before reaching over to try and wipe tears away from one of her eyes. She recoiled as he reached out to her. And he stopped and drew his hand back. _

_She wanted to let him hold her and make her feel better, but she had come to the realization that she had to get this to stop and by letting him hold her would just make her want to stay, "distance" she told her self, and so she drew away from him. Like a ghost she pushed her self to her feet, watching as he still sat in the middle of the kitchen on the floor. "I should go." was all she said as she grabbed her adjusted her shoulder holsters. Why had she not shot him? She felt the placement of one of the bruises. And she yelled at herself for not taking off the guns. Because they probably made her fall worse. She than got her coat and with out a single word she left. Once she got outside into the cold winter night. She was able to buy a cigarette from someone and she lit it with the lighter he had gotten her back in ishbal. Before she quit, she realized she hadn't had a cigarette in two years. But she still carried the lighter around in case it rained and he needed fire. It was her job to protect him. She figure, but not like this. She walked home she hurt all over, in her heart, in her mind. And on her body_

_

* * *

_

_It had been a quiet day in the office Riza had all but ignored Mustang, she wondered if the other men had noticed a difference in her attitude but than she had become more withdrawn over the last few months so it was probably had just not noticed the fact that she wasn't joking around or threatening them to finish their paper work half as much. They probably liked that it had been so quiet. _

_Riza started at the document at the top of her pile trying to put the memories of the night before in the back of her head, under lock and key with everything else she suppressed. It was hard. She hurt all over a constant reminder of what had been going on god knows how long she had almost lost track of the weeks. She need to put an end to this, but she didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell anyone she couldn't request a transfer she had promised to protect him as he climbed to the top. _

_Riza thought of her best friend Rebecca, she had started to suspect something was up, she was the only person who knew that she and Mustan actually were involved the others had suspicions but most of those were only fueled by office place rumor, as well as knew better than to ask. And sleeping with her commanding officer was a huge breach of fraternization policy. It wouldn't have been as bad if it was someone of similar rank. That would have probably just warrented a departmental transfer so they weren't working directly together. But her CO? That was bad. She couldn't tell Rebecca though, not about the bruises. Sure she could say that they were having problems but Rebecca probably already suspected that anyway, and would question her further. Riza really did not trust her self to be able to hold her composure if Rebecca questioned her. Who else could she go to? She thought of Havoc but shook her head, he wouldn't get it. And she didn't want to dump her baggage on him or get him into any sort of trouble with mustang, since they both worked directly under him. There were no other options. She would have to take care of it herself. She hoped that she would have the guts to break it off with him by the end of the work day. _

_When quitting time rolled around Fuery, Breda, And Falman all left hurriedly, they apparently had a game of poker to go to with some of the other soldiers who lived in the barracks with them. Havoc left a few minutes later mumbling something about going down to the shooting range. Riza sat pretending to do paperwork while trying to boost her confidence. Before she could even think about getting up and confronting him, she heard mustang call from his office. _

"_Hawkeye, you still here? Please come in." Riza's breath caught in her throat she got up slowly and made her way into the office trying to control the fear she felt rising in her chest. When she entered the office she saw Mustang sitting at his desk a bottle of whiskey open next to a huge pile of undone paperwork, a glass filled with the amber colored drink rested on top of the paperwork. Riza hoped he wasn't drunk. She hung back close to the door. "Hawkeye. Its okay, I haven't had any yet." The expression on his face was pained. It was the look he wore when he was upset with himself or thought about Ishbal. Riza took a step further into the room. _

"_Sir why would I have a problem with you drinking? Its not like it is still work hours" she tried to act as if it was no big deal. He just gave her a blank look. _

"_Listen Riza, I.. I feel horrible about the way… oh god about what I've done to you. I care about you Riza I didn't mean to turn on you like that." _

_She wanted to scream at him, break down and tell him it was okay and that they could try again. He got up and walked over to her. "I want to make things right." he said as he went to hug her. She wanted to let him but she felt an emptiness in herself that she hadn't noticed before. She was done the self preservation instincts she had as a child kicked back in full force as he started to pull her close to him. She felt like she couldn't breath she struggled a little and pushed him a way. He took a step back, his face showing he was hurt. "Riza, please give me a chance?" she shook her head trembling. _

"_no not again, I'm not myself and I can never be with you, not after… I just can't." he looked like he wanted to grab her she took a step back and her hand trembled ready to grab her gun if he made a move. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to finally do this and get away from him, he saw her hand poised above her gun and his face fell. She realized that she only had the confidence to do this because she had no hope left. She had given up. _

"_Riza, I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could do to take it all back.: He said. She glared at him willing herself not to cry. _

"_There is nothing you could do" she said her voice colder than she expected. _

"_I understand if there is anything I can do…" She shook her head "no" He took a deep breath not wanting to ask his next question but he asked anyway. "if you want to transfer… I can do that atleast." _

"_no I promised I would watch your back, right? I don't break promises, even if the person I made it to I let beat me up." _

"_you should have shot me or tried to stop me…" _

"_so its my fault now?" she glared at him. _

"_no I didn't mean that… just…I'm sorry…" _

"_doesn't matter now does it?" she asked and saluted him before walking out of the office. Shoulders held up chin high she saw him slump down in his chair and drain the glass of whisky out of the corner of her eye as she let the door close. _


End file.
